Let Him Have Cake
by MalevolentMask
Summary: Wally and Dick investigate the disappearance of multiple cakes and pies from various bakeries across Gotham.


The sun hung highly in the sky, it had been a lovely day outside. Multiple voices could be heard mingling around in the good weather mixed with the sounds of birds harmonizing over the spring air. A bright beam of light illuminated into a room which had many shirts among other articles of clothing strung about.

The light, which was barely coming into the room finally shone on the prone form of an ill Wally West. The boy snuggled up within a heap of colorful quilts. His paled face grimaced at the light piercing directly into his eyes and ending up digging into the quilt groaning over his bad luck.

* * *

The previous night Wally and Dick had been investigating a suspicious case in Gotham. Apparently multiple bakeries and candy stores had been robbed without a single alarm being triggered. Apparently the owners were robbed before in the past but never had this many chained crimes before. It was a rather silly thing for them to investigate but it was an interesting case none the less.

They had gone through multiple bakeries and found that there truly wasn't any sort of evidence. While they were onto the last two bakeries the sky rumbled overhead, threatening a storm.

"We'd better wrap this up soon." Tim sighed, obviously disappointed at the lack of evidence.

"Eh, we'll find something." Wally commented optimistically, brightening up Dick's mood.

Both entered the new bakery with a new-found conviction and found that the building was fairly older than the previous stores they searched. Judging by the size of the place it had to have been fairly popular in Gotham. In the back of his mind Wally wondered how any sort of business, especially a bakery could survive in Gotham. The city just seemed so dark and dangerous to have a couple happy little bakeries.

Wally stopped at the desk where oddly enough a single cupcake was left behind, decorated with dark purple frosting and little red flames. Amused, he picked up the cupcake and waved it around "Hey look its not burnt! It's of M'gann's failed experiments!" Tim tried to hide back his smile and forced himself back to searching around.

"I dare you to say that to her face." Dick suggested while checking under a dining table.

Wally ignored the comment and focused back on the cupcake. He honestly wondered why the single cupcake was left behind as he took a big bite into it but his train of thought was disturbed by a rustling towards the back.

The duo froze and stared at each other from their different ends of the room until eventually Dick motioned Wally to check out the source. Nodding, Wally dropped the cupcake and sped over to the source and was reeled back by a hiss and a swipe of claws against his arm

"Tch-ow-ow, what the-" Wally paused peering up on the shelf at a ginger cat with ruby eyes. At first he believed it to be a simple stray but finally remembered who's cat this belonged to.

Before he could react the cat sprinted past the two, out the door. Without a signal from Dick, Wally pursued the cat.

It was starting to rain outside but Wally kept his full attention on the feline. Strangely enough the cat was ahead of him. That couldn't be right, Wally was much faster than any sort of animal. Wally pushed harder, chasing the cat through many parts of Gotham. He swore he was sprinting for hours and was slowly starting to actually wear out, which he had never experienced before. Wally shrugged off the feeling of tiredness and sprinted faster, the street was shaking beneath his feet. Already they had passed multiple avenues and were currently running down a long alleyway.

An odd sensation traced his feet as he found he was running in a sludge of a street. Slowly his feet were getting more and more difficult to pull from the sludge until he was frozen in place as if the street had cooled. Looking down at his feet he saw an unchanged ground, as if the terrain had never changed in the first place. Frustrated, Wally tried to vibrate his way through the matter but found himself exhausted, dropping to his knees on the rain-soaked alleyway.

Hazily he peered up and found that damn cat right up in his face eying him suspiciously. Wally seriously considered barking at the stupid thing until he was wretched up by his collar.

"How dare you eat _my_ cupcake!" Klarion shrieked in his ear, gripping more tightly.

Wally grimaced at the harsh sound, clenching his eyes shut. All he heard were multiple shouts but eventually they started to dim down to Wally's relief.

He was just so tired and cold. Unconsciously he leaned close to a source of warmth

It just felt so nice

Nice and warm.

Warmth.

* * *

When he had woken up he was back in his room shivering under a fort of quilts. He didn't remember much, maybe Dick had found him and brought him back home? Wally groaned sitting up and rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes, he had screwed up. He should have waited for Dick instead of running out on his own.

Finally opening his eyes fully-

-he was met with another pair.

Wally straightened up immediately backing up against his bed post.

"W-what are you doing in my room?!" he paniced, noticing much more just how weak and feeble he felt.

The witch boy smirked from ear to ear

"You're such a little mess aren't you?" he mocked, which Wally noticed the tone wasn't as harsh as his usually immature remarks.

"I was waiting to battle with you but you were just all sneezy and slooow." he drew out the last part making a funny gesture at the bed ridden Wally.

Wally just stared wide-eyed as Klarion continued.

"I wasss just about ready to turn you into pig, but then you just hugged me and fainted like a little damsel in distress." Klarion's voice went high pitched mockingly, Wally couldn't help but internally face palm. Klarion disappeared at that moment to Wally's shock. Maybe he had left? Wally sincerely hope he did, sighing.

"You're not a damsel in distress are you?" Klarion jeered suddenly poofing up close to Wally, hovering over the pile of quilts.

Wally reared back limply tried to push Klarion's face from his own. Klarion simply clutched the boy's chin and tilted it towards his own, refusing to let the other boy move his attention elsewhere "Aww don't be like that, all I wanted to do was make up and- oh yeah cake!"

Klarion's face brightened as he remembered and twirled his other hand and a slice of a bright pink cake piece appeared in his hand.

"What why-" Wally was rudely interrupted by having most of the cake piece being shoved down his throat while that hand still gripped tightly at his face.

"No need to thank me, only doing my duty!~" Klarion moved back saluting enthusiastically.

"Thour the un whu tuk the cakess!" Wally muffled through the cake pieces finally realizing what had happened.

Klarion rolled his eyes, pouting, clearly disappointed at Wally's slow realization. He had thought that the hero knew better.

"And you- really need to wear something warmer in the rain." He pointed out grinning again. His happiness fizzled though when he realized that he had helped the boy without any sort of reward or anything to benefit himself. It felt nasty to do a good deed, the worst kind of feeling. It made him feel like a goody two-shoes. Pointedly he peered over at the boy and noticed a smudge of pink frosting left on his mouth.

The most wicked expression came upon his face and before Wally could even realize Klarion's lips snaked over his own. It was quick and Wally had almost thought it didn't happen until Klarion licked his lips.

"Mm, always enjoyed strawberry." he replied wearing the biggest smile Wally had seen.

Wally's blood rushed to his face and ears and swore that he was probably just as pink as that frosting he had eaten earlier.

Before Wally could properly yell and attack the boy he had found the boy and his cat backing into one of his damned portals.

"'Till next time, maybe I'll give you more cake when you start to get better...maybe." Klarion laughed waving dismissively disappearing from the room.

Wally was left alone in his room, face still burning red and still hazy from the rain the night before. He stared straight ahead at his closet, believing all he had experienced was a hallucination and nothing more, that would explain everything. It was impossible that the witch boy had helped him and then the kis-

His phone started to go off, still in shock at what he had experienced he let it ring through until he checked to see who it was that had called. Several voice-mails, calls and texts were left by Dick. Wally groaned and lazily checked the first text, not really wanting to talk on the phone.

'Where did you run off to?! All the cakes and pies returned back to the stores! Did you have something to do with it? Are you okay?'

Wally stared blankly at the text and shrugged back into the blankets poking at his lips.

Nope, it wasn't a hallucination as he had hoped.

* * *

AN/ I hope you guys enjoyed it. I haven't wrote anything in FOREVER so excuse the silliness and odd pacing.


End file.
